


Kvass, Vodka, and Sex

by BasicTrig



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicTrig/pseuds/BasicTrig
Summary: Viktor request the service of Yuuri for his talent in brewing alcohol drinks for the mafia, and maybe something more than just brewing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Yuri on Ice. All rights go to Mitsurou Kubo and her team.  
> This is a commission for a friend who bought me $20 worth of food, in return that I write them Victuuri mafia au. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ - I'd do anything for free food.

Viktor is pleasantly surprised at the sweet tartness of the kvass. He's even more astonished at the smoothness of the vodka, and how contents slides down his throat nicely without too much of a chafing burn.

Phichit's smile widens until it reaches his eyes at Viktor's expression. After all, Viktor Nikiforov is a hard man to please. He went through a lot of trouble just trying to meet him in person.

Viktor downs another shot of the quality refined vodka. He feels refreshed and interested in its maker.

His eyes glimmers dangerously as he stares hard at the Thai boy. "Who created this?" he asks holding up the empty shot glass.

"A friend." He says no more after that. Don't say too much and avoid meaningless comments. It's how business always worked with fellows like him.

But Phichit was confident in his smooth talking, and devious compromises masked with his happy and giddy personality.

Viktor leans back on the worn couch, not caring if his expensive suit caught a few lint. His the corners of his lips quirk into a subtly.

"Where can I meet this friend of yours?" he asks in accented English.

"I can't reveal that to you, Mr.Nikiforov. My friend likes to re-"

He's interrupted when a big wad of cash lands on the dusty coffee table, silencing Phichit. Phichit's mouth slightly waters at the sight of the new crisp wad of cash. 

He stares at the money, his mind fighting his inner demons.

_No! I can't betray Yuuri._

"I'm sorr-"

Viktor tosses four more thick stacks of cash on the table. "Think of this as an early allowance," he says briskly.

Phichit's eyes narrow at him.

_With this much money, Yuuri could..._

"Fine. However you cannot harm or lay a finger on my friend. No forcing either or the deal is off," he demands.

Viktor accepts, and before Phichit could touch the cash on laying vulnerably on the table, Viktor's men snatches it away.

"Your friend first, than the money. I still need to evaluate his skills first."

_He's trickier than a fox. I hope Yuuri won't kill me when he sees the leader of the Russian mafia on his doorstep._

Phichit prays silently in his heart as he escorts Viktor and his men through the secret passage of his and Yuuri's brewery.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays. School, hw, and exams seemed to be taking up all of my time. Life seems so hard right now, but I know it'll only get harder in the future.  
> Not beta'd. Expect grammar and spelling mistakes.

Yuuri swirls the muddy brown liquid in his hands, inspecting it for any remaining specks of impurities. He takes a whiff and wrinkles his nose at the heady scent of distilled rye bread and a proportional mix of herbs and spices.

_Perfect._

He could never get used to the scent of strong alcohol, especially a fresh batched primed and ready to be downed in one smooth gulp.

Yuuri smiled at his new batch of kvass, and expects Phichit to be done with the negotiations by the time he's poured all the kvass into smaller individual glass jars.

He begins pouring the first glass, through a long tube attached to the larger container of kvass. His brown eyes watches the contents drip in precise measurements. Not too little and not too much.

"I'm back!" An overly cheerful voice calls out to Yuuri, and it nearly makes him drop the glass jar from his hands.

"Phichit you almost made me sp-"

He stops almost halfway of his sentence, when he sees a young gentleman next to Phichit. Suddenly, the warm basement feels albeit too cold and suffocating. His eyes quickly darts to Phichit as if asking what in the world was going on.

_Did the negotiation fail?_

It couldn't be, judging by his friend's subtle twinkling eyes and the small quirk of his lips.

_But then, why did Phichit bring our customer down here?_

Yuuri turned to look at the mysterious stranger standing by the doorway, and nearly forgets to breathe at the sight of a pair of neon blue eyes glowing under the dim lighting of the basement. His silver hair also had a soft illuminating glow, and he could draw out the stranger's broad shoulders nicely defined by his expensive suit, he would never dream of affording.

"Hmm...Impressive brewery you have down here," the stranger says, his English laced in a thick Russian accent, that sends shivers down Yuuri's spine.

_**Dangerous**._

Cold sweat begins to form from his brows and his hands naturally turns clammy, as the Russian gentleman saunters around the room like he owned the place.

Yuuri is too afraid to move or even speak when the man pours himself a glass of Yuuri's fresh batch of kvass, the gleam of his rings visible when he swirls the murky brown liquid. The Russian takes a deep whiff humming in approval, before downing the liquid in one smooth quiet swallow.

" _ **Delicious** ,"_ he purrs, before setting the empty glass back on the worn table.

Yuuri didn't know whether to be glad or relieved at the man's comment.

Really? Who was this man? And why had Phichit willingly agreed to reveal their secret business to some stranger? 

Phichit was skilled in negotiating, a strong point in their hidden business. A deceitful talker, masked by his cheerful and easy going persona. He was the first defense for Yuuri to easily continue the illegal business without ever having to meet his clients to try and demand a reasonable amount of profit from their deep pockets.

_I'm going to have a long talk with you after this, Phichit. If we make it out with our limbs still attached to our bodies._

He silently threw a glare at Phichit, who in turn gave him a small smile.

"Katsuki _Yuuri_ , I presume?" the Russian spoke.

"Y-yes?"

"I've heard many things about you...and your illegal business. Though I must say, your alcohol is one of the best I've had in a while, aside from the pathetic excuse of quality alcohol as the others have called it."

"I-I'm honored...umm...Mr."

"Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov."

"How may I h-help you?" Yuuri timidly asks.

Yuuri mentally cursed at his horrible lack of self-confidence and communication skills.

A sly smile emerged from Viktor's lips, tapping his long and slender index finger against his chin at Yuuri's cautious expression.

"I'd like to make you an offer, Yuuri."

Yuuri's brown eyes widened slightly at the sudden request and blushed when he realized the Russian had used his first name instead of his last.

"Offer?"

"Yes. An offer to work under me and part of the Nikiforov family as our main alcohol supply. Of course I don't intend for you to work without anything in return," he said, smirking at Yuuri's shocked expression.

_Nikiforov? As in the ruling mafia family of mother Russia?_

The name all made sense to him now. Why Phichit, a few weeks back informing him of a very important guest, and the moping he did, when he complained about how it was so hard to reach a particular customer, and why he suddenly let their small brewery to be revealed. 

He could feel sweat profusely coming off of him like buckets. How could he refuse this dangerous man now?

"And what if I decline?" he asked, in a subdued tone. 

Viktor's smile diminishes from his face, as he approaches the brunette until their faces are nearly inches apart. 

Yuuri's face is locked in place within Viktor's soft but vice-like grip, making him unable to look away from his molten blue eyes.

"You'll be missing out, dear  _Yuuri._ You'd be refusing an endless possibility not only for yourself, but for the people you care so deeply about." He whispers softly into Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri internally shivers at the warm puff of air tickles his ear. His heart is hammering against his ribcage, and he is sure his face is redder than any tomato.

"I'm not asking you to put your life on the line, just offering you a job to be my personal brewer. If it's money you're worried about, I can help you pay off your parent's debt and your sister's surgery."

"H-how do y-you know?" Yuuri asks, panic rising from his guts.

"I know many things,  _ **myshka**_ ****" he replies. "You should quickly give me an answer now _Yuuri._ I'm a busy man."

"You can help...my family...and my sister"

"Hm. Y-"

"Than I accept your terms, in return for full financial aid of my family!" Yuuri exclaims, grabbing onto Viktor's nice dress shirt, before pulling him close so that their eyes are able to meet

_I'd sell my soul to the devil, if I have to._

Viktor is taken aback by the brunette's sudden moves, lets out an amused laugh.

Yuuri returns Viktor's laugh with a confused look, before being roughly pulled by the wrist and kissed.

Viktor takes Yuuri's sudden gasp as a chance to wiggle his warm muscle in Yuuri's cavern. He hold's Yuuri's mouth locked onto his, by holding the back of the brunette's head with his hand, and the other snaked around his petite waist.

Yuuri felt his tongue sucked, and teased by the curling of Viktor's more skilled tongue that tasted like kvass. Yuuri had to clutch Viktor's dress shirt, very aware that he may have wrinkled the expensive fabric in order to keep his legs from giving out, under the overstimulating pleasure of having his mouth fucked by the Russian's pink muscle.

Viktor is the first to pull away, leaving Yuuri breathless and gasping for the sweet release of air. His face is flushed in a sensual pink and unconsciously licks his swollen lips at the sight of Viktor licking his own.

"We'll meet again soon  ** _lyubov moya_** ," he says, before leaving Yuuri with a grinning Thai boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate all the support you guys give to me. Please kudos and comment to fuel me! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for a friend who bought me $20 worth of food, in return that I write them Victuuri mafia au. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ - I'd do anything for free food.  
> I hope you're happy Michelle! I just wrote you porn. Treat me to Korean BBQ if you do read this! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
